One Hell of a Sister
by ShadowBest
Summary: What if Sebastian Michaelis; the illustrious Demon Butler had a littler sister? What if the Cullens fragile Isabella was already dead, but instead replaced by Isabel Michaelis? Would things work out? How would things go? What happened to Ciel Phantomhive; the Dead Child Earl. (Start of New Moon) (Different from anime/manga.) Better than summary sounds.
1. Isabel Michaelis

**Set in New Moon:**

 _ **Summary: Isabella Marie Swan seems like your ordinary human, a brown-haired, brown-eyed Plain Jane. But, that's what her contractor wants everyone to see; when in reality, she is really Isabel Michaelis; sister to Sebastian Michaelis and a fellow demon.**_  
 _ **Centuries before, her brother had made a contract with Ciel Phantomhive, whom she's met only a handful of times. She grows attached to him, realizing that he is her mate, and becomes friends with a few reapers that seem to be constant around the pair.**_  
 _ **Before she can tell Ciel that she is mated to him; she is summoned and forms a contract with a human, being taken away from her brother and her Mate.**_  
 _ **Not knowing what happened to Ciel, and losing any contact with her brother, she becomes attached to Edward Cullen. Though he isn't her true mate, nor she his, she becomes a companion to him, without him realizing it. Leaving her, for what they believed to be her own safety, Bella has her life ripped from her again. What will she do when two unexpected people come into her life again?**_

 **Bella's Birthday; Lunch:**

 **BPOV (Bella's):**

Sighing mentally, I slumped in my seat in the cafeteria; not really touching my food, I played with an apple, zoning out from everything around me. It was when someone snapped their fingers in front of me, did I remember where I was.

"Bella," Jasper said, looking at me. "is something bothering you?" I looked around me and saw that everyone else had the same question in their eyes, even Rosalie. I shook my head; "No, nothing's wrong. I was just spacing out."

I lied. Jasper's eyes squinted a bit but he remained silent, everyone else went back to doing what they had before, while Edward looked at me; trying to read my mind again. Shrugging my shoulders, I went back to playing with my apple.

I knew they thought I was a mere human. They were vampires; human's hunters. They aren't like what they portray in movies; really, vampires sparkle, and they don't sleep at all. They're skin is cold as ice and hard as stone, they have powers, some of them; for example, Alice; she's a seer, barely able to see me in my 'human' form, not at all in my demon form. But she can't use her power right, she has a large ego, because people rely on her visions, when really they are subjective.

Jasper's power was empathy, he could feel and manipulate emotions around him; if he wished. He had better control than she did, but sometimes it overwhelmed him.  
Edward's power, my 'boyfriend'; he can read minds. Except mine. No other members in this coven had any powers. 

They thought it was a rare trait that they can't read my mind; but really, it's because of what I am. They don't know this, but I am not a human; rather I'm a demon.  
My true form doesn't have brown hair, or plain brown eyes. Really, I have raven black hair, that goes down to my hips; and when my eyes aren't those of a demon, they are a dark amber color.

I stood at 5'10, only three inches shorter than my brother. I slumped a little more, thinking of my older, and only brother. Sebastian Michaelis. Isabella Marie Swan is just my cover, she was already dead. I was here, acting as her; because my contractor bids it, and because I felt I needed to help Edward find his true mate; even if I lost my own.

Sebastian had contracted with Ciel Phantomhive, in the 1800's; long ago dead. I realized too late that he was my Mate. Sebastian was to consume his soul. What confuses me is that I am still here; feeling like I did when I had seen him.

The bell rang and Edward kissed the top of my head, I nodded absent-mindedly as he wished me well in my next class. Jasper stuck his hand out, looking at me worriedly. I took his hand and picked up my apple; "Come on Bella," he said to me; "let's go outside."

I smiled a bit and followed him outside as we walked hand-in-hand; people looked at us weirdly, but frankly I didn't care. Jasper led me outside and we walked until we reached a clearing. Sitting down on a fallen tree, he pulled me into his arms and held me in his lap; running his fingers through my hair and waiting until I spoke.

"I miss them Jasper." I finally said after a full ten minutes. "It's been 184 years since I've seen them." I frowned a little. "I don't know what happened to him; but I don't feel like he's disappeared from my life completely, does that make sense?"

I can only speak of my true life with Jasper, the first reason being that he's come across me before. It was when he was in the vampire wars. I was in a contract that time, different from this one. I was running an errand for my Master at the time when I stumbled upon him.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Isabel, I need you to go to the south, and find out about this boy for me." My Master had stated; handing me a photo of a young boy; he had dark hair and he was about the age of 10._

 _"If you find him; make sure no harm comes to him, understood?" He said, not looking up at me, as he had gone back to his paperwork._

 _"Yes Master." I said taking the photo, I wasted no time, running out immediately, I would get there faster on foot than by plane. Running for a while; I came across a too sweet, strange smell. Sensing I would find the boy in the area; I followed the scent._

 _There I ran until I came to a halt, a red eyed female creature with black hair had cornered the young boy. Feeling my eyes flash I came closer to the two, waiting patiently in the shadows. About to step out; I stopped again when a similar creature came out; he grabbed the hair of the female, throwing her away from the boy._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" He growled, crouching in front of the boy. I stood silently, curious as to how this will turn out. "You interrupted my feed." She growled back, leaping at him. I don't know what made me do it. But I came out and grabbed her by the throat, holding her at arms length above me._  
 _"Don't you dare," I growled at her; my eyes were fuschia with black slits; my demon eyes reflected in hers. She gasped and started to shake in fear, trying to get out of my grasp. Stunned into silence, I felt the males eyes on my back; still in a crouch to protect the boy._

 _"W-who are you?" She stuttered, clawing at my hand around her throat. I smiled viciously, feeling my demon taking over; my voice trembled with anger and power as hells flames covered my shadow. "Your worst nightmare." Before she could say anything else, I had her on fire in my bare hands; instinct telling me that is the only way to be rid of her._

 _Feeling myself calm down, I turned around, my eyes back to their warm amber; I smiled as I saw the male held the boy, asleep in his arms. Mouth open in shock I laughed a little. "What was that?" He said as calm as he could, fear lacing his tone slightly._

 _I sighed a little; guess I do owe some explaining, with that little display. I shrugged slightly, not knowing where to start. I sat down and started with how I came to look into that little boy in his arms on my Master's order._

 _He was shocked but he took it in stride. By the time morning came, we became friends, and I had the boy in my arms. "It was nice to meet you Isabel. Thank you for saving me." He said. I nodded and turned to leave when I was stopped again; this time by his hug, though I didn't mind._

 _"If for whatever reason, you need it; you can always call on me for help." I nodded gratefully, though unable to hug him back while holding the boy, I smiled at him. "As for you Jasper, just call my name and I will find you." I promised. Though I couldn't make a contract with a vampire; I knew if he needed my help, I'll be able to find him._

 _End Flashback_

I sighed, that was 151 years ago. I laid my head on his shoulder; still sad, but feeling a little better, knowing my vampric brother was here with me. "You know what Isa," he said, rubbing my back, his southern accent laid thick. I looked up at him curiously, raising my eyebrow. "let's get out of here; I want to do something with you for your birthday."

I smiled a little, happy he had remembered, nodding, he stood up, as I was still in my human form; "We'll have to run. Your truck would give us away." I laughed quietly, nodding in agreement. He threw me on his back and ran to Charlie's house. My current contracter. I jumped off his back and went into the house; writing a quick note to Charlie, I changed back into my true form.

Feeling myself grow taller, I felt my hair grow down to my hips, changing from chocolate brown to black, I looked in the mirror, my eyes; though back to their amber, albeit a bit cold-looking, looked puffy and tear stains tracked down my face. Sighing a little I told Jasper to hold on and I ran upstairs; splashing water on my face.

"Make yourself look pretty Isa, I want to do something." My best friend called up to me. Running a brush through my hair, I decided to change into this; cgi/set?id=145982213

Going downstairs quickly, Jasper stood waiting and smiled when I came in view. Before I could say anything he handed me a beautifully wrapped red box. Looking up at him curiously, I opened the box and wrapped my arms around him in a hug; he had given me this: Yazilind-Jewelry-Lolita-Crystal-Necklace/dp/B00HH97302/ref=pd_ys_sf_s_3367581_a1_6_p?ie=UTF8&refRID=1HNMGEXT6ABPEGH63DK2

It didn't match my red; but it matched Ciel's eye perfectly, I loved it. I smiled happily and kissed his cheek, putting it down, I hugged him harder. "I'll love it forever." He smiled and pulled me outside, pulling me onto his back again; he ran me to the Cullen household and thankfully everyone was gone.

Setting me down he ran into the house and soon the garage door opened, he came out in his black ferrari and I eagerly climbed in. A few hours later we were in Seattle, Washington and pulled into a L&L Hawaiian Barbeque restraunt.

Leading me in he covered my eyes before I could look at my surroundings, seating me at a table, he uncovered my eyes; making me promise to keep them closed. Sticking my tongue out I did as he asked, Getting up quickly, he placed our order and came back just as fast as he had left.

After keeping my eyes closed for a few minutes, I heard the waitress, or waiter; I couldn't tell, place the food in front of us. "Open your eyes." He said finally. I smiled and did so, about to dig into my food, I stopped as I saw the two figures in front of me.

I screamed a little and jumped across the table, landing in the hard but somehow warm lap of the female vampire. "Charlotte!" I yelled happily, not caring how many people glared, I wrapped my arms around her neck. Laughing a little, she hugged me back.

"Hi Darlin', happy birthday." she greeted and wished me, her southern accent thick as she kissed my cheek, passing me off to her mate and husband, Peter; she smiled at Jasper and hugged him quickly, as I said my hellos to my second brother.

"Not that I don't love the surprise," I started, sitting back across from Charlotte, taking bites of my food on occasion. "but why are you two here?" I took another bite, humming a little as I tasted my favorite food here.

Peter started the conversation while I ate. Though Demons ate souls, I had to eat on occasion, mainly out of habit. But also a luxary I allowed myself on special days. "Well," he had started, pointing to Jasper next to me. "our Major here had wanted to surprise you for your birthday, as he had mentioned you had a rough start to the day," he frowned a little and Charlotte took my hand reassuringly. "So he had texted me to come meet you two here, but little did he know I wanted to see you anyway, so we were already on our way, and that's why we're here so soon."

I was saddened a little at the mention of this morning, but I smiled anyway, happy my vampire family was here with me. "Thank you guys." I said gratefully, before finishing my food. You see, Jasper is the only one in the Cullen Coven that knows of my true nature, and not just the human facade I have to put up in this contract, but Peter and Charlotte know too, and though I love them unconditionally, like they do for me, the way they found out is one I do not like to think about. But I can do so at a later time.

We continued to enjoy our time here and when we finished, Peter settled the tab for me after I protested for a little bit, and we went outside. Charlotte, my vampire Sister, she had beautiful blonde hair that went to her lower back, a perfect hour glass figure, wide hips, and stood at 5'4. So short compared to me, but I loved her anyway. Her Mate, Peter; he had dark brown hair, like my human form; a rough look, but he was a teddy bear, he stood at 6'1, like Sebastian, that made me sad a little.

They were rough around the edges, but all three were as sweet as can be and I love them for it. Before I can say anything, Charlotte grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the street, not wanting to ruin her fun, I kept silent, and she dragged me to an ice rink. Seeing where we were I squealed a little and the guys laughed, but I ignored them. I love winter; going inside, Char and I ordered skates in our sizes and had them on before the guys even came inside.

Waiting for them, they put their skates on quickly, going onto the ice, I smiled and turned backwards, skating with ease. The humans looked at me in shock, but I didn't care. I was too happy. Laughing at my excitement, we decided to race around the rink; without raising the human's suspicions.

I won. Laughing at them, I went out of the rink and sat down on the bench, waiting as the gazebo smoothed the ice over. I always loved fresh ice. I looked at my small group, and I know to the mortals, it looks like a double date or something of the sort; but I was just enjoying my birthday with my family.

After we had enough of the ice, it was Peter's turn. Jumping a little in place, he asked me to close my eyes and jump on his back. Trusting him completely, I did as he asked and settled into place comfortably.

The piggyback ride was over too soon, opening my eyes when prompted, I jumped off his back, as did Char off of Jasper's, I saw. We were outside the zoo. Kissing him on the cheek in thanks we walked in.

We didn't grab a map, we just walked around aimlessly. Stopping at the Elephant exhibit, Peter handed me a brand new blue camera with a green bow on it. Smiling, I took a picture of the three in front of the elephants; then I had someone take a picture of all four of us, first one was a funny picture.

Jasper had his eyes crossed and tongue sticking out playfully, Char was kissing my cheek, and Peter was giving me bunny ears with a wide grin; I got him to take one last picture and we all stood together and just smiled.

I saw a tiger and ran to the tiger/lion exhibit. It was large, the left half held the lions, while the right held the tigers. My heart panged as I thought of Sebastian; he always loved cats. Never being able to read their emotions, he and Jasper would get along in that sense. I laughed a little remembering when he had gone to the ring at the circus and the tiger bit his head. They looked at me weirdly, but smiled.

Going to every exhibit we could; the zoo announced they were going to close in ten minutes, pouting a little they laughed at me and Char dragged me to the gift shop and we started browsing, I found a dolphin figurine and thought of Jasper, then a tiger figurine and bought it for Sebastian in mind.

Meeting the boys outside the gate, they both presented us with giftbags _Seattle Zoo_ was on the front, giving our thanks we both pulled out a stuffed animal. Mine was a purple elephant, Char's was a blue sea turtle. Hugging the guys quickly, I noticed it was dark.

Sighing a little, my mood went down a bit as we walked back to the car. I had a bad feeling and I didn't want the day to end. Peter noticed this; "Don't worry Sug'" he drawled to me, pulling me in for a hug. We're in town for a couple of days, we'll make it a birthday weekend." Jasper nodded in agreement as Charlotte squealed. Peter and Char walked over to their truck, parked across the lot from Jasper's car and pulled out a couple gift bags and a few wrapped boxes, smiling again I gave them both big hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

Waving to them we parted ways and Jasper drove again, this time at human speed, which I didn't mind. It put off that bad feeling just a little. After ten minutes he spoke to me; "Isa, what's wrong? Didn't you have fun?" He asked, a worried tone slipping into his voice.

"Of course I did," I answered back reassuringly, "Thank you for today." I kissed his cheek in thanks and I'm sure if he were human he would've blushed. "I just have a bad feeling." I said, once I settled back in my seat. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me.

"I don't know what it is, but it's there and it's getting stronger the closer we get to Forks." He sighed a little and hesitated a bit. "Alice didn't want me to ruin the surprise," he started, but went on anyway. "but, because you have a bad feeling; I feel the need to tell you." I feel deceit from her and I think it has to do with _Bella Swan_." He had put emphasis on my human name.

I nodded a little, prompting him to go on. "I know you can get out of it easily, Isa," but I just don't like what her emotions are; aside from the deceit, she has anger, and bitterness, but also a sense of being higher than we are. No love towards either of us." He had finished.

I growled a little; feeling my eyes flash in my anger. Jasper sent me a wave of calm and I smiled in response. "I know it seems bad, and I'm not saying you should ignore your instinct, you should definately not do that;" he smiled a little. "but maybe it'd be better to let fate play it's part for this time." He finished. I nodded a little, I knew what he had meant.

Pulling into my driveway first, he helped me carry in my gifts up to my room. After changing my appearance into that of Bella Swan's and changing into jeans and a sweartshirt, I went back downstairs. "Charlie, I'm going to the Cullens now, you know how to reach me yes?" I held up my cell phone, for human facade of course, really all he had to do was say my name, and the contract seal on his left shoulder would alert my own seal, on my hand to come.

He nodded absently, watching the football game on the tv and drinking a beer. "Don't worry about dinner." Was all he said, I nodded and we had headed out again. I showered quickly before we left, washing Peter and Charlotte's scent off me. Knowing Edward and Alice would be suspicious.

I frowned a little as we pulled into the driveway, the bad feeling was eating at me. The entire Cullen Clan stood outside, yelling "Happy Birthday!" when they saw me.

~Skip Birthday Scene~ (Sorry guys, same thing happens)

I sighed a little cradling my birthday gifts in one arm, watching as Edward drove away; as soon as he was out of sight, I shook off the cast and went into the house. Charlie was already in bed.

I grabbed the gift Jasper gave me earlier today and went upstairs, showering again; I let the warm water relax my muscles, after climbing out I changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop for my pajamas and sat on my bed. Demons didn't need to sleep, it was another luxary we allowed ourselves on occasion. I decided to not sleep tonight.

Starting with the Cullen's gift, I knew Emmett had already installed a radio into my truck, which he had drove back to my house and left to help set up thankfully. Rosalie had given me a necklace with a blue rose on it, and the stem and thorns were black. I gave her a big hug after that.

Carlisle and Esme had given me an eBook and a 5,000 dollar gift card for it and another for itunes. Edward had given me a collection of books, stacked in them was Edgar Allan Poe, Jane Austen, Charles Dickens and many others. On top of the books was a note that read. _To, my fragile doll. ~Edward_

I sighed inwardly at that. Alice had given me clothes. Not wanting them, I was about to stuff them into a trashbag and throw it out, but my gut told me no, so instead I put them into a trashbag and threw them onto the shelf of my closet.

Going back to bed, I started with the big box that was labeled from Peter and Charlotte both. Opening it, I pulled out a brand new laptop, smiling I set that aside, in another box labeled Peter and Charlotte; I found a pair of earbuds, they were a purple cord but they had vampire fangs on the back of the ears. That made me laugh.

In that box, I also found a brand new iPod and phone, and another gift card for itunes with 5,000 dollars, and a barnes and nobles gift card for 5,000 dollars. I set those gifts ontop of the laptop on my desk next to me.

In a box labeled Peter I found a music dock, and set that on the desk. Moving onto the giftbags, I opened the one that said Char. Inside it I found a pair of black cowboy boots in my size, in another bag labeled Peter, I found a matching cowboy hat. I guess I'm going to Texas to visit in the near future.

The last box was Jasper's present; it was about medium sized and wrapped in wrapping paper, that was a certain shade of blue. Opening it; I gasped and dropped the lid when I was what was inside. Memories flashed behind my closed eyes as I tried to stay calm. Jasper gave me a funtom toy; Bitter Rabbit.

Tears welled my eyes as I picked up the note he left me.

 _Dear Isa,_

 _Happy birthday my beautiful sister. I love you so much. Thank you for being there for me. I could say so much; but I hope this shows you just how much you mean to me._

I smiled a little as tears slid down my face when I saw the handwriting change to Peter's.

 _Isa; Jasper already said that he loves you, but just between you and me. I love you more. Happy birthday baby girl. I hope you like the presents we got you._

"Char just had to get in on it too," I thought with a smile.

 _Don't cry Darlin'; it's your birthday, we love you to pieces, remember we'll always be there for you every step of the way. Don't ask what we mean, you know how Peter gets sometimes. Just keep this in mind always. We love you. Hope to see you soon. I hope you enjoyed your birthday._

 _Love, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte_

 _P.S Text Jasper Sug' xoxo -Char_

Picking up the trash I was about to throw out the bags and wrapping paper I heard a soft thunk and felt some weight in one of the bags, pulling it out I found a brand new phone, not an iphone, but a simple flip phone. Putting my curiousity at bay I set it down and took care of the mess before coming back.

Opening the box there was a note.

 _Isa,_

 _you may be wondering why you had found this in the last bag and why you made need this._

 _Well I can't tell you just yet, but in this phone is my number, Char's, Jasper's, Our friend Garrett's, Lucy, and two more numbers programmed into the phone._

 _This is for when you need to reach us in case of an emergency. Of course you have your other phone, of which I took the liberty to program mine, Jasper's and Char's numbers in for you, you can add more to that one._

 _Don't worry; both phones will be on a secure line._

 _We love you. Be safe._

 _~Peter Whitlock_

I frowned a little, my curiousity biting at me but I shrugged anyway. Setting it aside I looked at the time, 3:00 AM read up at me. I decided to close my eyes and relax.

 **JPOV: (Jasper's)**

 **Time Skip~ After Surprise Party**

Oh thank god she got out all right. I thought to myself as I went outside to 'hunt' at least that's what they thought I was doing. Really I came out here to get rid of my anger. I can't believe that little pixie.

She had intentionally put off feeding, ontop of Edward's uncontrollable bloodlust, and Isa's Demon scent underlying her human skin already drawing vampires in, it had sent me flying at her. Even though I knew I couldn't hurt Isa, as she is my sister, and she can defend herself. I'm still pissed at the little bitch.

I growled and launched myself at a bear that I saw; not even bothering to feed I tore into it angrily; feeling no guilt as fur and blood went flying. Three hours later; I was still angry. I ran back home and jumped into my study; packing a bag quickly. I only took what I really needed and three books.

I left a note for Rosalie and Emmett but I didn't bother saying goodbye; running out I ran until I got to Isa's house. Jumping into the tree on the side I knocked on her window; I could see the tears streaked across her face as she laid with her eyes closed although I knew she didn't need sleep. She had Bitter Rabbit in her arms; pressing it to her chest.

Isa opened her eyes and looked out the window; seeing Jasper she jumped up and opened the window, allowing him to slip inside. "Jasper what's wrong?" She asked me. I shook my head and hugged her tightly, still shaking in anger.

" _She,"_ I snarled the word, knowing my eyes were black as I paced the floor; trying not to punch the wall. "she," I repeated. "set everything up; purposely not feeding hoping I would drain you." I growled and ran my hand through my hair; looking up as I saw Isa's demon taking over; her eyes were fuschia as she had a snarl on her lips.

"That little pixie," she growled, the flames growing higher as her anger spiked; I couldn't help but smile as her voice had a different tone to it; it held power. "why would she do this?" She asked, her demon wasn't gone; but the flames grew weaker. I looked anywhere but in her eyes; not wanting to answer her, but knowing I had to.

"She wanted you gone; she's jealous of you and she thought you were going to take the life she wanted away." I said in a rush; but she still caught it. "Selfish little bitch," she growled to herself. She looked over me; saw the blood in my clothes and hair, how my clothes were torn and I had only a small bag with me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." She gasped, giving me another hug. I laughed and shook my head. "It's alright Isa."


	2. Demons and Wolves

**BPOV:**

Plopping back down on the bed; I cradled Bitter Rabbit to me as Jasper was in the shower, leaving me to my thoughts; though I knew he could feel my anger, sadness and rage. I smirked a little as I saw my shadow flicker every moment I shifted or my anger spike. Jasper let me be as he didn't try to calm me down; knowing it wouldn't work.

I heard a knock on my door and I looked at the time, I didn't realize it was six already, Charlie was going to work, getting up quickly, I put Jasper's bag under my bed, not wanting to kick it as I didn't know if anything valuable was in there. I jumped back onto the bed as he popped his head in; "I'm going to work Isa, don't worry about dinner." He told me, I couldn't help but ask myself how he couldn't hear the shower. I nodded and told him to be safe; I couldn't help but feel like my contract would end soon with him. 'Too bad,' I thought to myself, knowing even though I was going to consume his soul eventually; I had grown to like him, he was one of my better contractors.

He left just as quick as he came and I sighed in relief, Jasper came out of the shower; his hair still a bit wet but he had taken some clothes with him into the bathroom and had dressed there, he must've felt Charlie's emotions change; knowing he'd wake soon. "What do you want to do today, Isa?" He asked me as he ruffled the towel through his hair. "It's saturday, and Peter and Char are here until tuesday; we can continue your weekend?" He asked as he put the towel in my hamper before sitting on the bed with me.

I shrugged a little; not really feeling up to doing anything before something changed, I couldn't help but be angry at what Alice had done, but that doesn't mean that I should let her ruin my time with my siblings. I smiled and jumped out of bed, I set bitter rabbit onto my bed gently as I ran the brush through my hair and dug into my closet; pulling out a simple pair of black jeans and a black shirt with vampire fangs on it with purple ink saying 'Bite me' on my stomach. I changed quickly; not caring if Jasper saw me. He was my brother that's all.

I never stayed in my human form when I was with Jasper, Peter and Charlotte, though they knew what I had looked like as a human; they knew who I really am, so I never tried to change with them. "Can we go to a water park?" I asked him as I tossed my brown hair into a messy pony tail. Even if I didn't have to pretend with the three of them; until we were out of Forks, I couldn't walk out of Charlie's house looking like a completely different person than the people thought me as.

Jasper laughed as he felt my excitement at the idea; happy that I was calming down, even if what he had told me wouldn't stop going through my mind; he knew I was trying to push it away for now. He nodded and got up from my bed, "Get your things, then come with me for a quick hunt and I can get what I need?" He asked me; handing me my phone, the flip phone Peter gave me, camera, earbuds and a jacket.

I nodded and grabbed a bag, putting in extra clothes in case I ended up needing to change; grabbing my wallet and putting in my dark purple bikini and a towel, I was ready to go. Following Jasper out of the house, I couldn't kick that feeling in my gut I had about Charlie as I locked up.

 **JPOV:**

I smiled in relieve as Isa agreed to come on a hunt with me. I knew she would be fine, even though she didn't need to hunt animals. I just wanted some company, and I knew her well enough to say that she couldn't be left alone right now. Her anger and sadness would eat at her. I looked over my shoulder just to not see her. Stopping in my tracks, I looked around. "Isa, where are you?" Before I could move, I heard her laughter and felt her giddyness before she jumped out of the tree above me, knocking me to the ground.

'Damn,' I thought to myself as I rolled up to my knees, Isa was laughing at me. 'I forgot she could do that.' If she wasn't a demon; she'd make a pretty damn good vampire.' She stood up and dusted herself off before offering a hand to me. "How could you fall for that?" She asked me while she stuck her tongue out. I shook my head and shrugged, smiling the entire time. "I don't know." She raised her head as she heard something. "There's a lion to the East, twenty miles. I'll meet you at the Cullens house?" She asked me, I licked my lips and nodded; I wasn't suprised, Isa had better ears than a vampire.

I saw her jump back into the tree and grab her bag before jumping from branch to branch in the opposite direction of me, I laughed and ran as the last thing I saw was her flipping up to a higher branch. Running to the lion, I snapped it's neck and fed quickly, taking down a bear and a buck and a deer before I was sated. Running back to the house I stopped in the living room as I saw Isa standing there; a note was crumpled in her hand, her demon was back and she was angrier than before.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked her as I stepped closer, she snapped around to me anger in her eyes as the flames flicked higher. "I can't believe what they did Jasper." She snarled to me; though I knew she wasn't angry at me, I couldn't help but feel a small seed of fear sit itself in the pit of my stomach as her voice had a deeper tone to it. I nodded and took the paper from her before she started pacing. I knew if we didn't leave fast she was going to do more damage than what was needed. But first I had to find out what was wrong. I uncrumpled the paper and read it: 

_**Dear Isabella,**_

 _ **I couldn't stay here anymore. Last night if I lost you, I don't know what I would've done. I will be back in three days to say goodbye in person. But I can't allow you near them anymore. We're a danger to you.**_

 _ **Goodbye, forget about us. Grow old, live a human life.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

I looked up at Isa, not sure what to say; she stopped pacing and ran a hand through her hair, "Live a human life," she laughed humorlessly, her eyes flashing as the flames flickered again. "boy if he knew." I crumpled the note up and threw it away. "Let's go away Isa." I told her before pulling her itno a hug. "I won't let them ruin your day." She nodded into my chest and kissed my cheek in thanks before she pulled away. "You're right. Let's go." She told me, I pulled out my phone, about to text Peter before I heard a car out front.

She looked to me before walking to the door; following her I wasn't surprised to see Peter and Charlotte come out. "Major, take Isa out somewhere; we'll deal with things here and meet you at the water park." Peter told me as he walked into the house, not leaving me any room to argue I shrugged my shoulders and pulled Isa up to my ferrari before I climbed in myself, pulling away quickly; I saw Char waving from the rearview mirror.

 **BPOV:**

I relaxed into the seat as Jasper drove, closing my eyes I smiled in thanks as I felt calm wave over me. "Where are we going Jazz?" I asked him, keeping my eyes shut; he had turned on some country music. "Well," he told me as he took a left, probably out of Forks. "I was thinking about getting you some breakfast, then maybe go to the library?" I nodded and opened my eyes. "That'd be nice," I told him as I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Jasper smiled at me and sped up; it was still early morning so we made it to the bookstore in no time. I jumped out of the car eagerly and bounced on my toes as he climbed out before we walked in. Jasper went to look at the history books as I went to the fiction section. Grabbing some books I piled them up before I moved onto the classics section, grabbing more, by the time I met Jasper at the front, I had about 10 in my arms. He laughed at me as he only had three. I stuck my tongue out at him as we went to pay. I grumbled as we walked out; he wouldn't let me pay for mine.

 **SPOV (Sebastian):**  
I sighed as I swallowed another soul; the streets were dark in London. "Sebastian, let's go." Ciel said to me as he started walking away. Nodding, I dropped the now souless body and bowed my head, placing my hand over my heart. "Yes, my lord." I stood up and started running after him before we got back to the manor. It was now empty, Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny and Tanaka were all long gone by now, we visited their graves yearly.

Ciel set his cane down as he sat down in his office, I stayed at his side as he did his work, just like I did years before. But there were no messes to clean up in the kitchen now, Ciel was older. He was 22 and a grown man, but he was no longer human. After the mess with Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. He had been turned into a demon.

At first, I wasn't happy that I had lost my meal, but if I had to be honest, I don't know what I would do without his company, not having seen my sister in 184 years. Sometime around after the circus serial killings case she had been summoned and I haven't seen her since then. I know she can take care of herself, but she's my baby sister and Ciel never did get to find out that she is his mate. Hell, even Grell misses her. Isa was one who could get anyone and everyone wrapped around her finger.

 **BPOV:**

It was now four and I just got off of the biggest slide the park had, laughing as I stood up. Walking over to my bag, I checked my phone and found a text from Charlie.

 _Isabel,_

 _I will be down at the Reservation after work. Don't worry about dinner._

He had sent it to me around 1:30. I smiled and put it down and about to go on another ride when I felt my seal flare up. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte came up to me as I grabbed my back quickly. Peter nodded to Charlotte and Jasper before running as fast as humanly possible to the car. Jasper stayed with me as I changed quickly and started running.

I ran as fast as I could, Jasper was barely able to keep up with me, but it still took us a couple hours by the time we got back into Forks, the seal flared up more and I continued to follow it, I saw that I ran onto the reservation with Jasper on my heels. It didn't take too long before Peter and Charlotte caught up with us. I ran into Billy Black's house. If I remember correctly from what Charlie told me.

A tall, muscular boy jumped up when I crashed through the door; growling a little as he saw me. I glared at him, knowing that my fuschia eyes had instilled some fear into him. Charlie lay on the floor bleeding slowly as Billy sat in his wheelchair, trying to get an ambulance over. I snarled as I stepped closer to his body; I could just barely see his contract lit up.

Peter, Charlotte and Jasper snarled as the boy shook with rage; standing around me as if to block me from attack. I knelt down next to him. "Isabel," he said to me, he was breathing heavily as blood coated his throat, almost suffocating him. "I'm ready, take me away." I nodded and pulled him, up; giving what was called 'The kiss of Death.' I closed my eyes as I swallowed his soul. I heard growling behind me and I stood up; coming face to face with a russet-colored wolf.

I moved back a bit as Peter tackled the wolf; Charlotte jumped in and got inbetween them and another black wolf just a bit bigger than the first. I snarled and felt my demon flare as the black wolf took a snap at Charlotte; stepping forward I shouldered the wolf away from her, pushing him into the other. I stood firm in front of her, keeping my eyes on the wolves as they jumped up again. Snarling a little I ran toward them; jumping onto the brown one's back I flipped and landed on the snout of the Alpha.

Flipping back again I grabbed the beta before flipping him over my back, slamming into the ground, I leapt up and my eyes flashed in anger. The black wolf snarled at me and ran into the woods; the russet-wolf following. Charlotte ran into my side and hugged me. "Oh thank you Isa." She drawled to me. I nodded and started running back to Charlie's house. I had to get out of here. They followed me without question as I jumped up into my room; I packed my bags quickly, holding bitter rabbit in my arms, we ran back to the cullens house before jumping into the ferrari as Peter and Char jumped into their truck.  
We started driving and I don't know where we're going.

 **SPOV:**

I fell to my knees as I felt my demon flare suddenly, Ciel looked at me suspiciously, his own eye flashing when he saw my demon form. "What is it Sebastian?" he asked me before standing up. I couldn't answer him; I started running the only thing going through my head was that I had to get to America.

My demon knew he had to get back to his sister.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit fast paced. I wanted to get some things going. Despite that fact. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review. 3 I'll update soon.**


	3. Demons in Pennsylvania

**JPOV (Jacob):**

"Jacob, Charlie's coming over in an hour to watch the game," my dad called out to me as I was playing a video game; waiting to go on patrol with Sam. "Okay dad!" I called back to him before unpausing my game. _'Jacob; don't forget it's our turn to patrol tonight. That red-headed bitch is still out there.'_ I heard Sam's voice growl in my head. _'I know Sam. I won't forget eight o'clock we're going out. I still have a couple hours.'_ I responded; shaking my head a bit.

 _ **A few Hours Later (7 pm)**_

Charlie was here now; I was sitting on the chair watching the game as Charlie and Billy cheered and drank beer. Harry Clearwater was sick recently so he wasn't able to join them tonight. It was a commercial when Charlie said something that caught my attention. "Billy, you're my best friend; don't ever forget that and tell Old Quil and Harry too, will you?" He slurred a bit. I was confused; why would he say that?

"Charlie, what do you mean? Is something wrong?" Billy asked, he couldn't help but sound worried as Charlie swayed in his seat. My eyes widened as he coughed and I saw blood; then he collapsed on the floor. "Charlie!" Billy yelled; wheeling closer to him as Charlie rolled onto his back, he was breathing heavily as blood covered his mouth.

He didn't say anything for a while; just continued breathing and coughing more blood, after 10 minutes he spoke out loud; but it confused me and Billy both. "Isabel." He said as he closed his eyes, he was still breathing though. "Charlie, what? We have to get you to the hospital." He shook his head weakly. "Isabel. Come to me." He said; his voice was a bit firmer. Billy grabbed the phone and was dialing for the ambulence when I heard wood splintering.

I growled and jumped up as I saw two girls and two boys walk in. The black-haired girl glared at me when I snarled at them, stepping inside the room she saw Charlie and ran up to him; ignoring Billy and I completely. The other three stepped around her; looking to us, as if to protect her from being harmed. I started shaking when I realized they were vampires, three of them; two of them were human drinkers in fact. But that thought pushed to the back of my mind when I saw the girl lift Charlie. I could just barely hear him; "Isabel, I am ready. Let me go home." He said to her; she nodded and her shadow flicked as her eyes lit up. I couldn't place what color they would be.

My mouth opened in shock as I realized she was kissing him. I didn't feel disgust as I thought I would; but anger pitted in my stomach as I saw his body weaken and the light out of his eyes go out, it seemed like she had sucked the life out of him. Unable to control myself anymore; I shifted and leapt into the air about to tackle the black haired girl when a body crashed into mine; throwing us outside of the house. I growled and got onto my feet again; shaking out my fur as I crouched. It was the male human drinker. I growled and bared my teeth as I kept my eyes on him.

 _"Jacob, what's wrong?"_ Sam's thoughts projected into my mind, growling softly I thought back; _"Three bloodsuckers at my house, and a girl I don't know who she is. Charlie is dead."_ Soon enough I saw black fur flash as he ran up to the house, the little she vampire was standing in between him and me with the male vampire. He growled to her; easily towering over her, she jumped back as he took a snap at her, but before he could try again; the dark-haired girl ran up to him, shouldering him away like a linebacker. I couldn't help but feel a little awe as he came flying to me; crashing into my side and making us hit the ground.

We jumped up again and stalked forward a bit as she stood protectively in front of the small vampire. I couldn't see either male anywhere now; shaking that thought from my head I yelped as her feet landed on my back before she flipped gracefully and landed on Sam's snout; I heard a few bones breaking as she did. _"Ow..."_ Sam thought; I tried hard not to laugh at him, she quickly back flipped off of his snout before I yelped and squirmed when she picked me up; somehow flipping me over her back and slamming me into the ground. I growled and followed Sam into the woods as the vampire ran into her side.

Not looking back we ran deep into the forest. _"Jacob, call the pack."_ He growled to me, shaking his head and yelping when he did. Nodding a little, I howled into the night; it didn't take long for the others to respond. We waited for five minutes before they came.

 **EPOV (Edward):**

I couldn't believe Jasper would almost attack Bella. _My Bella._ She can't be harmed, we had to get away. Jasper left for hunting and I packed our family up and we left before the night was even over. Before we left; I wrote the note for my beautiful bella. I will see her in three days time to tell her goodbye; that I don't need her anymore.

I knew Alice wanted her gone; but I got her to let me keep her a little longer. From reading her mind; I knew that she was setting everything up at the party, but I let her. The little human had no use for me anymore. But though I no longer needed her, she was still mine. Which is why I had left the note for her.

One more day until I break my fragile doll.

 **BPOV:**

We've been driving since 8:30 it is now two in the morning and I think we were somewhere in Idaho. I heard Peter mention we were going to Montana for a while the last time we were at a gas station. "Isa, what's wrong?" Jasper asked me; looking over at me as we drove down a long stretch of empty road.

"I don't know Jasper." I answered honestly; these past few days have really taken a toll on me. I haven't had my demon react this much in a long time; and she hasn't been out to play entirely. She was becoming restless. He let me be for now; probably feeling that I would want to be left alone for a while.

I curled up into my seat more and thought about all that has happened. The vampires who I thought cared the most for me; aside from Jasper of course, had turned their back on me, going so far as to try to kill me. Though that couldn't happen. The only way to kill a demon was with the demon sword. But they didn't have that. They didn't know who the sheath was.

I closed my eyes as I thought of consuming Charlie's soul. It's been a while since I have eaten; and although I grew attached to him; he gave me his soul at the end of our deal. He was a good contractor; never abused my abilities more than what the contract held. Our contract terms was for him to be able to find the murderer who had taken away his daughter and wife.

I thought about Sebastian, how much I missed him. I thought of Ciel; how he acted, how he held himself up. I thought of the friends and companions he made in the time I had seen him. Prince Soma, how he cared so much for Ciel; Agni, how Sebastian had made his very first friend in him. Lau and Ran-Mao, we always got along though at times we had fought. Then I thought of my best friends; aside from Sebastian. Grell Sutcliffe and the Undertaker.

I laughed a little as I thought of Grell always trying to get Sebastian's affections, I couldn't help but remember how the humans had reacted to him coming out of his coffin; he only shared his dog biscuits with me.

Soon enough I fell asleep in the seat; I know I didn't need it but I needed to rest.

 **PPOV (Peter):**

I sighed a little as I started the truck again; pulling out of the gas station after Jasper and Isa. Charlotte leaned her head against me as I drove. "Peter, what's wrong?" She asked; I couldn't help but smile as I heard her voice. I breathed in her scent; it was fall leaves with the scent of maple and honey. It smelt like home.

"I don't know Sug," I answered her; "I have a feeling we're going to be met with a shitstorm when we get to where we're going; and we may need numbers to handle it." She pulled away to look at me fully. "Peter; what do you mean?" I shook my head; I can't tell you darlin, but when we get to Montana; you and me are going to have to go away and try to bring in numbers; something bad is coming." I said before I pulled out my phone; handing it to her. "Call Garrett for me hun; and put him in speaker." I said and she nodded doing as I asked.

"Hey man." I heard Garrett say before he snapped a neck. "What's up?" I shook my head; laughing at Garrett's antics to try to get with the times a bit. "Garrett, I need you to get your butt over to Montana; and you're going to meet some people tonight, one will be a dark haired man in a tailcoat; a smaller man with an eyepatch and blue hair; then a man with red hair and a chainsaw." I heard him about to protest and ask me what's wrong before I caught him off. "Don't argue, befriend those people; take them with you when you leave."

I couldn't help but feel something settle in my stomach; I shook it off. "We're going to need numbers; and those three will be able to help us tremendously." Garrett finally goa a word in edge wise as he asked me; "what do you mean man, I was just going to come visit you; but why do I have to bring three men that I've never even met before; who are they?"

I shook my head before answering him; "Two of them are demons and one is a reaper. Don't fight me man; we need them. Something big is coming and it has to do with my baby sister; her name is Isabel Michaelis; one male would introduce you as Sebastian Michaelis. Trust him, trust me. Just get here as soon as you can." I heard him sigh and kick something; probably the wall. "Alright man; I'll do what I can." He told me before hanging up.

"Do we really have something to worry about Peter?" My mate asked me before she climbed into my lap. I pulled off of the road and nodded into her hair as I held her to me. "Yes darlin; Isa was dealt a raw hand and she's going to need all the help she gets." Char nodded into my neck as she pressed closer; I started the truck up again as I pulled out; just holding my mate to me.

Who knew how long you had left with the one you loved?

 **SPOV:**

I continued to run as my demon grew angrier; he wanted to see his sister. "Sebastian, where are we going?" Ciel called out; he had barely managed to grab his cane before following me. I shook my head; not bothering to answer him. We ran for another hour before I heard a chainsaw; _'Oh no'_ I thought to myself before I stopped. Grell jumped down in front of us. "Sebby! How I've missed you, darling." He said to me before trying to jump on me, I simply stepped to the side before he could grab me.

"Not now, Grell." I growled to him; my demon flared a bit at being slowed down. "Oh why not bassy?" He whined to me before trying to run up and kiss me. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. "I cannot deal with you right now; that's why. I have to get to Isabel." I finally admitted; he stopped short.

"Isabel? Really? Where has she been?" He asked me, looking all excvited now. I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm trying to find her. "Oh let me go with you; please, please, please." He begged, I sighed and nodded; Ciel looked at me suspiciously, though he smiled a bit at the thought of my sister. Though he didn't know what his relationship with her was; he knew something was there.

I started running again; somehow Grell was able to keep up; I didn't pay attention to time, though I noticed the sun went down a couple of times before I stopped to breathe; trying to find out where were were. It was nighttime again and I looked around before I heard a body hit the ground; running towards the sound, I came face to face with a red eyed creature who had blonde hair tied back at his neck.

I approached him slowly; trying to ignore the bloodless body. He was a vampire. "Excuse me sir," I said as I stepped closer to him. "can I ask where we are?" He looked at us in surpise; no doubt a bit wary as he took in two demons, though I didn't think he knew what we were; I felt his suspicions rise as he took in Grell's death sycthe.

"Who are you?" He growled to me; crouching a little to attack. I smirked a little; feeling my eyes flash as my shadow was covered in flames, I bowed low; my right hand over my heart. "I am Sebastian Michaelis; Butler to the demon Ciel Phantomhive." I pulled up a bit as I waved my hand behind me. "We are in company of the reaper Grell Sutcliffe."

"You see," I continued, standing up to my full height again. "I am in search of my sister; Isabel Michaelis." He stopped growling as he looked up at me before he stood up again. "Isabel is your sister?" He asked me in shock, before stepping closer. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Yes, she is my younger sister and a fellow demon." I stated; he broke out into a grin. "Well, I'll be damned. I was on my way over to my friend Peter's for a visit when I recieved a call from him; telling me to get my ass over to him as he felt a shit storm was coming; and it had to follow a certain female named Isabel Michaelis."

My eyes widened in shock as I ran up to him; grabbing him by the arms. "You know where my sister is?" I asked him, he nodded and pushed against my chest. "You can come with me; just after I finish feeding he said; pointing back to the lifeless body. I nodded and pulled away. "Very well; we shall feed too." I said before looking back to Ciel and he nodded.

A few hours later we met up in the same alley, and the man look fully sated. "My name is Garrett Adams by the way; and we are in Philidelphia, Pennsylvania." He said to us before running away; we followed, having to slow down to keep pace with him though.

 **CPOV (Ciel):**

I can't believe that Sebastian had run out like that; I growled a little as I had to follow him out; I followed him before we had stopped in an alley; the reaper Grell Sutcliffe in front of us. I laughed inside a little as he went flying towards the demon. I looked around before he mentioned Isabel. _'We're going to find her?'_ I thought to myself; I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of seeing her again.

We started running before we stopped in a town; I think we're in America now; though it was night again. I sighed a little as I watched the exchange between Sebastian and the vampire; after agreeing to go feed we ran off in our separate directions and came back a few hours later; it was just the break of dawn. "I'm Garrett Adams and we are in Philidelphia, Pennsylvania." He stated before we started running.

I couldn't help but feel like something was changing for me and everyone else as we got closer to where she was.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey, I'm sorry this chapter is a little vague and a bit rushed; but I promise it'll get better the more chapters we go in. I hope you like it so far.**


End file.
